


Inmutable

by Plushy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Inmutable

_Cuenta la historia que, hace mucho tiempo, un humano cayó en el Monte Ebott y se adentró donde vivían los monstruos, sellados miles de años atrás por hechiceros que les temían. Cuentan también que ese humano, lleno de buenos sentimientos y determinación, rompió la barrera y dio libertad a las criaturas del subsuelo._ Seguramente algo así iban las reseñas de los muchos libros que se escribieron posterior a los eventos, la verdad es que no había pasado tanto tiempo…  
  
Con los años, Frisk –el humano, por eso de si llegaba a existir Frisk la garrapata o Frisk el pato enojón– creció algo a lo alto y un poquito a lo ancho porque ¿quién no lo haría con las tartas tan deliciosas que preparaba una madre tan amorosa como Toriel? Su apariencia no había cambiado demasiado: el mismo tono de piel, la misma nariz y la misma mirada encantadora… o eso era lo que decían sus allegados. Lo que sí era importante recalcar era que Frisk había cambiado la playera a rayas por una de cuadros, ¡es obvio que las rayas son para niños y los cuadros te hacen ver más adulto!  
  
Las cosas poco habían cambiado y en muchos sentidos se veían igual: Todas las mañanas Toriel le despertaba con cariño y preparaba el desayuno; iba para la escuela, ahora la universidad, donde la mitad del tiempo la pasaba garabateando perros de cuellos imposibles por todo el borde de sus cuadernos y el resto estudiando junto a su amigo el Chico Monstruo –quien ahora insistía en que lo llamaran el Joven Monstruo (¡de la playera de leñador!)– en la biblioteca; los fines de semana los pasaba en compañía de Sans y Papyrus ya fuera intentando cocinar sin matarse en el intento o dando paseos por la ciudad mientras el sonido de la radio ambientaba los chistes malos del esqueleto más bajito y ocasionalmente Alphys y Undyne le invitaban a su nueva residencia a ver maratones de anime… ¡la décima temporada de Mew Mew Kissy Cute había arrancado! Al pesar de la doctora, insistía en que la seria ya había "saltado el tiburón", cosa que emocionaba a la ex-guardia real que, al no entender el significado de la frase, esperaba vehementemente poder pelear con esa criatura marina.  
  
A veces era como la que la vida seguía siendo la misma desde el día que todos encontraron un nuevo hogar en la superficie, al menos en los aspectos cotidianos porque en los vínculos que los unían estos permanecían desde que la extraña aventura a través del tiempo y las dimensiones comenzó. Sólo en algunas ocasiones Frisk se preguntaba sobre esas  _otras_  posibilidades, pero no iba a dejar que su curiosidad matara al gato de Schrödinger.  
  
Ya antes había jugado con ello, y no le gustó lo que vio… o mejor dicho… lo que hizo.  
  
Curiosamente, en todos esos saltos temporales, encontró una extraña y huesuda constante…  
  
—¡HUMANO! VEO QUE HOY TAMPOCO HAS CRECIDO NI UN SÓLO CENTÍMETRO, SI ESTO SIGUE ASÍ… ¿¡CÓMO ESPERAS SER TAN GRANDE COMO EL GRAN PAPYRUS!? AUNQUE… HAYA SUJETOS MÁS GRANDES QUE YO EN TAMAÑO… ¡PERO NINGUNO EN GENIALIDAD! ¡NYEHEHE!  
  
Sin importar las acciones y decisiones tomadas, la única cosa que parecía inmutable era el carisma y la confianza ciega de Papyrus, porque él siempre confió en el humano…  
  
Aun en esa ocasión que decidió hacerle daño… él confió en que vería la luz…  
  
Y no se equivocó, al verlo desvanecerse entre la fría nieve a las afueras de Snowdin, algo muy profundo dentro de ese corazón poseído de maldad y cruenta determinación por terminarlo todo se quebró. A pesar de todo, él siempre creyó en la bondad de ese humano…  
  
Y ese humano ahora lo esperaba como muchas otras veces a las afueras de la escuela para irse a casa.  
  
—¡OYE, REACCIONA! ¿ES QUE ACASO TE HE DESLUMBRADO DE NUEVO? SEGURO ES QUE MI SONRISA IRRADIA TANTO COMO ESE SEXY FRENTE METÁLICO Y CUADRADO DE METTATON… EN SU FORMA CUADRADA, QUIERO DECIR…  
  
Frisk despertó de su ensoñación y le regresó una linda sonrisa, su parte no gelatinosa favorita (la gelatinosa eran sus mejillas, obviamente).  
  
Era como si estuviesen destinados a ser amigos, en las buenas y en las cosas horribles y parecía que nada de eso iba a cambiar.  
  
Y sólo en algunas ocasiones, eso a Frisk le molestaba…  
  
Pero aunque todo parecía inmutable, dentro de la rutina a veces era que Frisk sostenía su mano por unos segundos adicionales y a él no parecía molestarle, o también estaban esos esporádicos momentos en que deseaban decirse algo pero al final les ganaba la risa y seguían en lo suyo y las muy pero muy contadas veces en las que chocaban sus miradas donde lo "platónico" se refería a que terminarían comiendo del mismo plato ya que el otro se había roto intentando preparar un platillo nuevo.  
  
Frisk y Papyrus eran amigos, mejores amigos, en realidad. Nada de eso cambiaría y no deseaban lo contrario. Era sencillamente que algunas veces parecía como que las cosas dejaban de ser lo que eran cuando estaban juntos, como si cambiaran ligeramente de tonalidad.  
  
—OYE… ¿NO TE PARECE QUE EL CIELO SE VE UN POCO DIFERENTE? COMO… ¿COMO MÁS BONITO?  
  
Frisk alzó la mirada. Se veía igual que el resto del año. Entonces Papyrus enredó su brazo sobre el cuello del humano y por un instante creyó que en realidad las nubes se veían un poco más esponjosas y el horizonte más radiante.  
  
Estaban seguros que con esos pequeños detalles manchando su rutina, eventualmente se terminaría pintando el cuadro de un futuro brillante.


End file.
